


calm winds over gentle waters

by unmootivated



Series: Edeleth Short Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chapter 14: The Master Tactician, Crimson Flower, Edelgard can't swim, F/F, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmootivated/pseuds/unmootivated
Summary: The deck beneath her feet gave way.She barely registered herself falling through the ship and into the water below as a single, fleeting thought flickered through her mind.I can’t swim.The cold of the water was unforgiving as it chased the air from her lungs, and all at once, Edelgard felt as though she were suffocating.Alternatively: The attack on Derdriu goes wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. (But not really.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edeleth Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	calm winds over gentle waters

“...Is that the Almyran army?” Edelgard’s eyes widened as the ships drew closer to the Derdriu shoreline. The fluttering flags and banners of the approaching ships unmistakably bore the Almyran emblem. Somehow, the Leicester Alliance leader had managed to clandestinely summon forces from outside of Fódlan to fight against the Adrestian Empire.

“Ugh! You really did it, Claude,” she hissed, her lips twisting downwards as a vexed frown made its way onto her countenance. The ships closest to them teemed with bow knights, and she could see giant dark wings beating in the air above the ships further back, the telltale sign of wyvern riders.

“Hey,” Byleth murmured, reaching out to place a hand on the emperor’s shoulder. Edelgard glanced up at the woman beside her. Despite the inconvenient turn of events, the former Church member turned Imperial general emitted a calm aura. “We have this.”

Byleth stepped away and attempted a small, lopsided smile, and Edelgard felt her shoulders fall as the emperor relaxed ever so slightly. She gave a small nod. She felt her confidence return to her in full force as she straightened her posture, turning her full attention to the Black Eagle Strike Force and the Imperial army behind her.

Hubert was squinting at the ships in the distance, a hand placed on his chin. “Over there on the ship closest to Claude. That looks to be Nader, an Almyran general,” the dark mage mused aloud. Edelgard looked back over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the aforementioned ship. Indeed, riding atop a wyvern at the center of the ship was the well-known, supposedly undefeated Almyran general.

She turned back to her soldiers. “We need to take them out quickly,” she began, her grip on Aymr’s handle tightening. “Especially those Almyran wyverns!”

“Edelgard,” Byleth said quietly. “I suggest we split up the Black Eagle Strike Force.”

Edelgard’s eyes flitted to her general. The woman was watching both the Alliance army within Derdriu and the Almyran army among the ocean waters carefully.

“I trust in your guidance as always, Professor. How should we split up?” Edelgard responded as she stepped closer to her dear professor. She kept her voice just as low as Byleth’s voice had been. The last thing she needed was for the Imperial army to realize that Byleth was the one actually leading them in this invasion.

“I think that you should continue leading the Imperial army in taking over the capital. Take Petra, Dorothea, and Ferdinand with you,” Byleth said, glancing at Edelgard to make sure the emperor was following along. “I’ll take the remaining Black Eagles along the shore to directly attack the Almyran reinforcements. We’ll keep them busy on their ships.”

Edelgard smiled, giving a nod of approval, “A sound plan. I’ll inform the troops at once. Please let the Black Eagle Strike Force know what the new plan is.”

Byleth paused for a moment, looking as if she wanted to say something else, before sighing. “Please be careful, Edelgard,” Byleth finally said as she headed off to give her orders to the Black Eagle Strike Force.

~❀~

Edelgard towered over the last Alliance soldier in the city, her axe embedded deep within the poor sniper. Her chest heaved with each heavy breath that she took, and splashes of blood stained her armor and her weapon.

Taking over the capital had not been without challenge. Their first enemy had been Lysithea, and the Golden Deer mage had proved a fearsome opponent. Edelgard was thankful that she had ultimately been able to persuade the younger woman to join the Empire’s side before the fight turned fatal.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Hilda. For some unknown reason, the Golden Deer axe wielder really did not like Edelgard, charging straight for her once the Imperial forces reached the center of the city. The two were equally matched in their subsequent axe battle, matching blow for blow until a well-aimed blast from Dorothea brought Hilda to her knees. Unable to convince Hilda to surrender, Edelgard executed her.

From there on, the Imperial army was able to quickly crush the remaining Alliance soldiers and assume control of the city.

Now, Edelgard scanned the port and the ocean waters for signs of Byleth and the remaining Black Eagles. True to her word, Byleth had been able to keep the Almyran soldiers occupied on their ships and no unwanted wyvern riders or bothersome bow knights had ambushed the Imperial troops in Derdriu. 

At present, Byleth was facing off against five wyvern riders, including Nader. Their axes swung dangerously close to the woman as she dodged their attacks. A retaliatory swing of her sword brought down two of the riders with ease. At some point, Byleth had gotten separated from the other Black Eagles that had gone with her to intercept the Almyran troops.

Edelgard signaled for her troops to follow as she made her advance along the port beside the ships. She held her head up high as she made eye contact with her target. Sitting atop a white wyvern at the end of the port was the Alliance leader himself, Claude. He twirled an arrow, an analytical gaze assessing the Adrestian emperor from afar. Soon, the mission for the day would be over once the two leaders clashed, one way or another.

Suddenly, there was a shout from above. Looking up in the direction of the cry, Edelgard watched in horror as Byleth stumbled backwards, an enemy axe having grazed her shoulder.

A spike of unreasonable fear shot through Edelgard. She picked up her pace, running straight past a bemused Claude and toward the ship that Byleth was on. The Alliance leader would have to wait. There was an Almyran general that currently needed to be put in his place.

Without waiting for the Black Eagles that were with her to catch up, Edelgard leaped high into the air and onto the ship nearest the shore. With a great swing of her axe, Edelgard felled two more wyvern riders.

“The emperor continues fighting at the front line,” a jovial voice boomed from behind her. Edelgard whirled around to see Nader sitting tall on his wyvern as he leaned over somewhat to peer down at her. “Is the Empire short on troops?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t deny it,” Edelgard replied steadily as Byleth hurriedly placed herself between the emperor and the Almyran general, one foot angled slightly forward and her sword held protectively in front of Edelgard. Edelgard ignored the surge of warmth that spread through her at the action.

Tilting her head in mock curiosity, she continued, “But then, I've heard the Almyran king does the very same.” A flash of surprise crossed the large man’s face at the mention of the Almyran king. “You have traveled far. I do hope it's for a king who would not only lead his army but fight at their side.”

Nader threw his head back and let out a rambunctious laugh, “Touché... Yes, he is that sort of king!”

Without another word, Nader raised an arm and made a gesture at something in the distance. Edelgard glared at the Almyran general, a suspicious feeling creeping up her spine.

There was barely any time to react as an explosion sounded and rocked the ship that they were on. Smoke billowed into the sky as the wooden boards of the ship burst into flames. She dropped her axe and shield as her head began to spin, her eyes squeezing shut as her hands flew to clutch at her head. Her ears rang loudly and incessantly. 

“ _Edelgard!_ ” At Byleth’s panicked voice, Edelgard’s eyes snapped open to see her teacher staring at her wide-eyed and fearful, a hand outreached toward her.

The deck beneath her feet gave way.

She barely registered herself falling through the ship and into the water below as a single, fleeting thought flickered through her mind.

_I can’t swim._

The cold of the water was unforgiving as it chased the air from her lungs, and all at once, Edelgard felt as though she were suffocating.

_No_ , she corrected herself languidly as the corners of her mind began to darken, her eyes gradually sliding shut. _Drowning_.

The darkness of the ocean depths grabbed at her, and she sank.

And sank.

And sank.

And sank.

Her armor felt so heavy. Was it always this heavy?

A ripple in the water gently pushed at Edelgard as another body sank down next to her. Edelgard imagined the feeling of arms wrapping around her middle as all went to black.

~❀~

Edelgard awoke to a throbbing pounding in her head. She threw an arm over her eyes with a groan as the sunlight filtering through the tent assaulted her visual senses. Her mind was still groggy from the underwater ordeal. Distantly, she wondered who had been so foolish as to jump into the waters to save her.

There was a flapping sound as someone entered the makeshift tent. Sluggishly, Edelgard removed the arm from her face and forced her eyes back open, her eyes narrowing as they adjusted to the lighting inside the tent. Her other arm strained to prop herself up in the camp bed as she struggled to sit up properly.

“Hey, easy there.” A soft tone entered Edelgard’s foggy mind as she felt a calloused hand caress her cheek. Another hand gently helped to guide her into a more comfortable sitting position before withdrawing. Edelgard’s vision cleared to see a face peering anxiously before her. 

Byleth looked frazzled. Dark bags weighed under her bright green eyes, and her mint-colored hair was messier than usual, with wild locks sticking out from the sides of her face.

Edelgard still thought that her beloved professor looked the very picture of the goddess reincarnated. _The goddess that chose to walk beside me_ , Edelgard thought half-deliriously. She wanted to reach out and cup Byleth’s face in her hands. She wanted to hold that face in place before her and never let go.

_Of course she had been the one to save me._

Once, she had feared that Byleth was to be her destined enemy, sent by the goddess herself to punish the young emperor for her mutinous sins against the Church. She distantly recalled the day that Byleth had been gifted the powers of the goddess and the overwhelming despair she had felt as she thought that their fates as enemies were sealed. Never in her wildest daydreams did Edelgard think that Byleth would actually choose to stand beside her.

But then Edelgard had pointed her blade at the heavens and challenged the world for her ideals, and just when she thought that her life was forfeited, Byleth had chosen to protect her. Edelgard would forever be grateful for her dear teacher’s support.

Now Edelgard feared what would become of Byleth at the end of the Empire’s campaign. What would become of her dear teacher once Rhea was finally struck down and the Church of Seiros no longer reigned over Fódlan? In her heart, Edelgard hoped Rhea would step down and peacefully surrender, however unlikely that was. Her thoughts went back to Byleth. _I’ll stay with her until the very end_ , Edelgard thought fervently. _Regardless of what happens._

She blinked back into reality upon realizing that Byleth had spoken something to her. “I… I’m sorry,” she stammered, her voice hoarse and her throat dry. “Could you repeat what you just said again?”

Byleth frowned deeply at the response as she withdrew her hand from Edelgard’s face. Edelgard immediately missed the warmth of said hand, having grown comfortable with its presence on her cheek. Worry etched into Byleth’s features once more as she handed Edelgard a nearby cup of water. Edelgard appreciatively accepted the offer drink, taking a small sip from it.

“I asked… how you were feeling,” Byleth said slowly. “But I suppose your lack of attention is answer enough.” Byleth sighed as she turned away from Edelgard. “Hold tight. I’ll go get Manuela to check up on you.”

“Wait!” Edelgard called out, suddenly remembering with crystal clarity the entire situation that had gotten her bedridden in the first place. Byleth paused at the entrance of the tent as she glanced back at Edelgard. A mix of concern and confusion was clear on her face.

“Derdriu?” Edelgard inquired. “The Black Eagles? Are they-” She started coughing, the back of her hand flying to her mouth. She accidentally let go of the cup of water that she was holding in her other hand, and the spilled contents of the cup soaked the camp bed before the cup rolled off the bed and clattered onto the ground below. She angled her head downwards to glower menacingly at the cup.

She and water truly were not friends.

Byleth’s legs entered her field of vision as the professor swiftly rushed back to Edelgard’s side. Edelgard desperately fought back a blush threatening to creep onto her face as Byleth knelt down to pick up the cup. Her eyes followed her teacher as Byleth got back up and moved to a nearby pitcher of water to refill the cup.

“The Black Eagles are fine.” Byleth wore a small smile on her face as she spoke. “Everyone made it out alive.” Her smile dropped as she turned to meet Edelgard’s gaze. “ _You_ were the one everyone was most concerned about, however.” She handed Edelgard the cup of water again, and Edelgard reached out to take it, her hand brushing Byleth’s.

“Thank you.” Edelgard didn’t know if she was thanking Byleth for retrieving the cup or for keeping the Black Eagles safe. Maybe both.

Their hands lingered round the cup as they relished the momentary contact before Byleth pulled away with an awkward cough into her elbow. “The Empire has taken complete control of Derdriu and the Alliance. You don’t have to worry,” Byleth said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Edelgard raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask for more details.

Sensing Edelgard’s unspoken question, Byleth sat down on the edge of the bed as she continued on, “Claude seemed to have arranged for just that to happen should the Alliance army not be able to repel the Imperial one. He really is the master tactician they call him.”

Edelgard knitted her brows at the last part. “You speak as though he is still alive.”

“He is,” Byleth at least had the good sense to look sheepish at her admission. “I spared him. You’re not mad about that, are you?”

Edelgard sighed, “I could hardly ever be mad at you for long, my teacher.” She closed her eyes and began to rub her at her temples with her free hand. After a moment, she reopened her eyes to look affectionately at her most trusted general and cherished teacher. She detected a hint of a smile ghosting Byleth’s lips at her words. 

“But don’t take that as permission to do whatever it is you please,” she warned, a teasing lilt drifting into her voice. “We wouldn’t want the Imperial army to suddenly think that you’re the emperor, now would we?”

Byleth schooled her expression back into a serious one as she replied monotonously, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” A glint in her eyes gave away her amusement at Edelgard’s words, however.

“I don’t suppose Claude told you how he’d gotten the Almyran army to back him up?”

Byleth shook her head.

“I suspect he’s secretly Almyran royalty,” Edelgard speculated as she raised her cup of water to her lips for a sip. A part of her wished that it was filled with tea instead. “But I suppose that’ll have to be a discussion for another day. Probably with the Duke of House Riegan himself.” She leaned past Byleth to place the cup down on the table beside her. “Where is he, by the way?”

“He’s left Fódlan.”

Edelgard clicked her teeth in annoyance, “Of course he did.” She hummed thoughtfully, “But perhaps it’s better this way. If he remained, the faction of the Alliance that is against the Empire would have continued to support him.” She looked at Byleth again. “Did he have anything to say before he left?”

“He said that he was sorry for trying to kill you in such a sleazy, underhanded way,” Byleth deadpanned, although she was clearly unamused by what had happened to the emperor.

“I’ll let him know how much I appreciate his apology the next time I see him then,” Edelgard replied dryly. She wanted to roll her eyes but instead decided to reach out to take one of Byleth’s hands in her own. Byleth reciprocated the touch with a soft squeeze. 

“I was so scared,” Byleth confessed. “When you disappeared into the water and didn’t resurface…” She trailed off, a distant look in her eyes as she looked away from the younger woman. Edelgard moved her thumb to begin rubbing small circles over the back of Byleth’s hand.

Byleth abruptly pulled her hand away and cleared her throat, “Right. Good talk.” She moved to get off the bed, patting away nonexistent dust from her legs. Edelgard tried to ignore the hurt she felt as Byleth pulled away. The emperor’s brow furrowed as she tilted her head slightly at Byleth’s refusal to meet her gaze.

“I’ll go get Manuela now,” Byleth casted one last quick look over her shoulder at Edelgard before hastily making her way out of the tent.

The corners of Edelgard’s lips turned downwards. Perhaps Edelgard had been too forward with her affections for Byleth. The last thing she wanted was to ruin her relationship with her dearest friend.

_My dearest friend_ . The phrase stuck in her throat. Somehow, calling Byleth a friend didn’t seem like an adequate enough term to describe the relationship between her and Byleth. What _was_ Byleth to her?

She sighed, shaking her head to clear her muddled thoughts. There was no point in thinking about that now. There was still a war to be fought with no guarantee of her living to see the end of it. She had no time to ponder about relationships or potential romances. At any rate, she might have to marry for political reasons anyway.

With nothing else to do, Edelgard turned to fully gather her surroundings. She was in a rather large tent. There was the small table with her cup and the pitcher of water next to her. Bandages and other medical supplies were stacked high on another table along one side of the tent.

In the corner, she spotted her brilliant crimson battledress on an armor stand, her majestic Adrestian cape draped over it. Both were badly damaged, and Edelgard made a mental note to later request new ones be brought to her before she needed to formally address the Imperial army some time later.

She blinked in surprise as her eyes dropped to the side. Aymr and her shield were propped against the armor stand. How had Byleth managed to save all of her equipment? How much strength did the goddess’s powers give her professor?

Edelgard’s thoughts began to drift toward the lean, toned shape of Byleth’s body, how Byleth’s arms must have bulged when she had wrapped them around Edelgard’s -

No! Nope. Absolutely not. Edelgard was _not_ going to think about that.

Her head snapped back up to the tent’s entrance at the sound of rustling, Manuela making her way inside with Byleth trailing closely behind her. The general was carrying a large bundle of additional medical supplies in her arms. Edelgard could not help but to watch as Byleth placed the bundle down on the ground, her eyes drawn to Byleth’s arms. She quickly looked away before Byleth could notice her staring.

“Ah, Edelgard,” the Imperial physician began in a singsonglike voice. “You’re finally awake, my dear.” She hummed as she examined Edelgard a bit more closely, “Perhaps you were right to be so worried, Professor. Her face is quite red.”

“W-what?!” Edelgard sputtered out, one hand instinctively reaching up to touch her cheek. Her blush only deepened at the heatedness she felt on her face. “I’m fine!”

Her eyes darted to the side briefly, and her embarrassment quietly died away at the sight of Byleth frowning very deeply, immense concern evident on her face. Byleth leaned close to Edelgard as she placed the back of her hand on the emperor’s forehead. Edelgard fought to no avail as the reddening of her cheeks only worsened at the close proximity. She struggled to keep her breathing calm and even, staring levelly into Byleth’s emerald eyes.

Manuela seemed to have finally caught onto what was actually happening with Edelgard as her eyes bounced from Edeglard to Byleth and back to Edelgard again. From the corner of her eyes, Edelgard spotted a smirk make its way onto the healer’s face. _Oh no_.

“As much as I hate to interrupt, I _do_ need to do a checkup on you, Edelgard,” Manuela said, eyes shining with mirth as they met Edelgard’s. “Professor, I’m going to need you to step away from our dear emperor for just a little bit.”

Without a sound, Byleth moved away as Manuela stepped forward. “She doesn’t have a fever, does she?” Byleth worriedly asked as the healer proceeded to meticulously inspect Edelgard.

After a while, Manuela pulled back, smiling warmly in turn at both Edelgard and Byleth, “Well, good news. No fever.” She directed her full gaze onto Edelgard, “You just need to rest and recover all that energy you spent back at Derdriu. In a few days, you’ll be back in fighting form in no time.” Turning back to Byleth, Manuela said, “She’s just exhausted. I’ll give you two some space now.”

Manuela flashed a little wink in Edelgard’s direction as she made her way out of the tent, “Don’t have _too_ much fun now. Remember the emperor still needs to get her beauty rest.” Byleth nodded solemnly at Manuela’s words while Edelgard groaned, shutting her eyes tight in exasperation. First the Black Eagles and now Manuela? Was everyone somehow aware of her feelings for the professor?

She felt a hand on her cheek. Blinking her eyes back open in surprise, Edelgard saw that Byleth’s face was once more taking up her field of vision. The woman was once again sitting on the camp bed, her body close to Edelgard’s. “Are you okay? Did something hurt just now?” Byleth asked.

“I’m fine, By-” Edelgard caught herself before she completely said Byleth’s name out loud. “I was just reacting to Manuela’s… comments.” She decided to leave it at that.

There was a gentle smile on Byleth’s lips now. “I’ve already told you before. You can call me by my name. I don’t mind.” An almost wistful look crossed her face. “I haven’t really been the Black Eagles’ professor for quite some time now.”

“You’ll always be my teacher.” The words were out of Edelgard’s mouth before she could think through them fully. She stood by what she said, though, as she met Byleth’s surprised look with a steady gaze of her own. _My life mentor._

_I have learned so much from you and still keep learning from you every single day._

_And I hope to always be able to do so._

The words went unsaid, but Byleth seemed to partially understand the sentiment behind Edelgard’s initial response as she gave another small smile. The former mercenary turned professor and now general tilted her head questioningly at Edelgard as she said almost playfully, “But I can still be Byleth _and_ your teacher, right?”

Edelgard exhaled slowly, unaware that she had been holding her breath. She closed her eyes as she pressed her face closer into Byleth’s palm. “It’s not that… It’s just…” she hesitated, not knowing how to express how she truly felt about the title. If she started calling her professor by name, Edelgard feared that the feelings that she had kept so closely locked and hidden away in her heart would come spilling forth in a flood, like water held back by a dam.

The thought of water sickened Edelgard. If she never saw another large body of water again, it would be too soon.

Sensing that Edelgard wasn’t going to finish her sentence, Byleth cracked a small grin as she said, “I do suppose ‘By’ is a nice nickname, though.”

Edelgard’s eyes snapped open at that. Spotting the slight grin on Byleth’s face, Edelgard let out a displeased huff, “Only you are brave enough to speak like that to the Adrestian emperor!”

Byleth shook her head, still grinning, “You’ll always be Edelgard before any noble title to me.” Her smile fell as her voice stiffened, however, “But if you really don’t like the teasing, I’ll stop.”

Byleth moved to pull her hand away, but Edelgard grabbed her wrist, holding Byleth’s hand firmly in place on her cheek.

“Don’t.”

The immediacy of Edelgard’s response surprised both women. Byleth’s gaze softened. She leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on Edelgard’s forehead. “Is that an order, Your Majesty?” she murmured against Edelgard’s ear as she pulled away.

Edelgard let out another indignant huff at the tease, but the icy retort she planned to shoot back melted away at the sight of the soft smile on Byleth’s face. For not the first time, Edelgard thought that such a smile belonged on Byleth’s face, that Byleth deserved to look happy all the time.

_I love you_ , Edelgard thought fiercely, returning Byleth’s brilliant, radiant smile with one of her own. _I love you and every infuriating thing about you that makes you human._

Instead, Edelgard let go of Byleth’s wrist and swung both her arms around Byleth, pulling the other woman into a tight embrace. Edelgard felt her heart soar as she felt arms encircle around her back, Byleth reciprocating her hug just as tightly.

_And maybe one day when this war is over…_

_I can tell you all that I feel._

\- ❀ -

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first completed fic ever and hopefully not my last one, haha. 
> 
> I honestly just wanted to write a scene where Byleth saved Edelgard from drowning, but then it spiralled out of control. Unoriginal title because I really do not know what to call this.
> 
> This is technically pre-Edeleth, but everyone in the BESF and the Imperial army can see that they might as well be in a relationship together already.
> 
> I’m not entirely satisfied with this, but I do hope at least one other person out there enjoys the fic. =)
> 
> Edit on 7/20: Changed the title and fixed some syntax. Thanks for all the support, everyone!! =D


End file.
